Reading Professer Arc
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What would happen if we get the cannon cast to read the future, or to point it another way, an AU future to their own. But not about them, but about our favorite blond! So with permission from the original author, Foxboss and I made this! So enjoy and watch this story unfold, for better or worst. Rated T for safety!


**SGoD: Me and Fox Boss got permission for this. We're really excited to be working on this, so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **SGoD: Also, we don't own the idea of 'Professor Arc' or RWBY.**

 **FB: Unfortunately, that honor belongs to Coeur Al'Aran.**

 **SGoD: P.S. We are having the 'canon' cast read this, not the cast of the fic. Hope that makes sense.**

 **FB: This takes place after Breach, but before Volume 3. So, without further ado, enjoy reading 'Reading: Professor Arc'.**

 **FB: Also, the readers are: Team RWBY, NPR, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, Roman. Neo is also there. Jaune is not.**

A bright light filled a large room that looked like it might fit in a mansion, or one of those holiday movie specials, where someone 'reads' a story to the audience. Various people of different backgrounds fell to the ground and tried to untangle themselves from each other.

"Get your butt out of my face Yang!" Weiss cried out angrily.

"If you let go of my leg, I can do that!"

"Sorry, that's me!" Sun called out, as he tried to get a random redhead off of him.

(How about we skip ahead to the point where they are not tangle with each other and when they are calm down?)

"Is everyone alright?" Ozpin asked as everyone was steady and calm.

"I think so." Ruby said as she dusted herself off.

"Good. Now, onto important matters, does anyone know how we got here?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"I can fill you in on that little fact." A teen said, walking up to the group.

"Who are you?" Roman asked as he pointed his cane at the teen and Neo releasing a blade from the tip of her umbrella.

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something." The teen said, snapping his fingers, causing everyone's weapons vanish, as well as feeling their aura weaken, causing a number of the people to freak out. After they had calmed down, the teen continued to speak.

"Don't want you guys killing each other. Anyway, I am a person you don't want to make an enemy of Roman. In fact, I will pay you five million lien if you do two jobs for me." The teen said.

"I'm listening." Roman said as he and Neo sat down in a loveseat. But before the teen could speak, he was interrupted by a certain cat Faunus.

"Why are they here!?" Blake hissed angrily.

"I brought them and everyone else here. I can explain everything if you all stop interrupting me every five seconds!" The teen said with a glare to the group.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden change of behavior.

"S-sorry. Please explain." Ruby said nervously.

"You better be. Anyway, I brought you all here to read a book about a possible timeline you all could have lived in. But this story will involve around a certain knight actually." The teen explained, going back to his calm persona.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a frown, looking around for the missing blonde.

"Yes. A friend wanted my 'father' to bring you all here to read this book." The teen said as he brought a book from his jacket. He hand the book to it to Ozpin.

"Professor Arc?" Ozpin read out loudly.

"Jaune as a Professor? Now I know the world is ending." Weiss said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, getting a small glare from Pyrrha and Ruby.

'That may be the case in your world.' The teen thought sadly, as he looked at Yang's right arm and then to Pyrrha.

'I hope that can all be avoided.' the teen though grimly.

"Anyway, I have things to do. So I better go and stuff." The teen said as he his body started to fade away.

"Wait! Who are you and what the deal you want to make with me?" Roman said quickly.

"My name is Leo and for every chapter you read, that is five Million lien in your pocket. I'll even add another thousand if you don't hurt anyone." Leo said as his head was the only thing visible, causing Ruby and Weiss freaked out a bit at that.

"Deal!" Roman said happily, as he could spot the loophole in what Leo had said.

"And no killing or having someone else do it for you." Leo finish calmly as he faded away completed.

Roman just chuckle, he was aware of that, but he knew another loop hole he could use for his amusement.

"So, what now? Do we read the book or try to bust our way out of this place?" Yang asked, hoping for the latter.

"I suggest we read the book. If a god of all things wants to show us the future, we should take advantage of this and see why it so important." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"I agree, it would be for everyone's best interest to read this book. So, enough of this chitchat and someone start reading." Roman said as he kicked his feet up on the table, but was smacked by Glynda for bad manners, much to Neo's amusement.

"So who's going to read first?" Ruby asked.

"I will." Weiss said as she took the book.

 **A Slight Oversight**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc was in trouble.**

"Already? Man that was fast." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Can you wait for a paragraph to pass before interrupt the story?" Weiss said with a cold glare.

"Hehe, sorry." Yang replied nervously.

 **Serious trouble, in fact. He was probably going to jail… or maybe worse... fraud, deceit? Other allegations he didn't know the name of, but was sure existed? Once again Lady Luck had taken one good look at Jaune Arc, and thrown up all over him.**

"Hm, sounds like Port at parties after he drinks too much." Ozpin said with a slight smirk.

"I thought we agreed to NEVER speak of that again." Port said with a glare.

"Just mentioning the resemblance." Ozpin reply.

"Just wait my old friend, vengeance will be mine!" Port said.

Everyone rose an eyebrow at this, not used to seeing their teachers acting like this.

I **t had all seemed like such a fantastic idea at first too. Beacon Academy was the premier school for hunters, the best of the best went there, and those that graduated went on to be successful and famous hunters – and then became heroes.**

"Well, that's the general idea, I guess." Yang said with a shrug.

"Could you please stop interrupting every few minutes?" Weiss said, glaring at the blond, who chuckled nervously in return.

 **H** **e'd always wanted to become a hero, but like most children he'd whittled away his younger years dreaming and playing, only to find that he wasn't fit enough to enter Signal. And now, because he didn't have the training from signal – he wasn't skilled enough to enter Beacon. It was such an unfair conspiracy!**

Weiss and Glynda almost face palmed at that, while everyone else burst out laughing.

'Good old Jaune' they all thought.

 **It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent, or hard-working. He was willing to train for hours if need be… the problem was that he had started too late in his life. Deciding he wanted to become a hunter at the age of twelve that had left around six months for him to train for the Signal entrance exams. Of course he hadn't been fit enough… even with a gruelling regime, what could be achieved in just six months!?**

"Surprisingly enough, a lot." Pyrrha said, as she recalled how fast he was learning and his skills were improving. He went from not being able to hold his sword properly to killing an Ursa in less than a year.

 **He hadn't given up though, he'd trained hard, studied even harder. But there was no real substitute for four years intense training at a combat school, and it showed. When it had come to the time to send his credentials in for the Beacon admission he hadn't even hesitated.**

 **To cheat.**

"Wait, he did what?!" Glynda said in shock.

Teams RWBY and NPR whistled, trying to look innocent.

 **Oh he'd learned his lesson from Signal alright, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, there was no way he would get into Beacon without a formal education in combat so he'd saved up some money and sought out the aid of a… well… a less than reputable individual, who was skilled in forgery. And Gods, it had been expensive too!**

"Eh, I can understand the price thing." Sun said with a shrug.

"How can you possibly understand the price?" Neptune ask with a frown.

"How did you think I got into Atlas?" Sun said with a smirk.

"Wait, you cheated your way in!?" Neptune said in shock.

"Pff, no! I faked my transcript, to be the citizen of the town. It made my chances of getting in easier." Sun explained, calming everyone down.

 **T** **he documents were brilliant though, painting a believable and impressive history that was enough to make him stand out, but not too much. He'd even tested it at a Bank, and been able to open an account using it – so he knew it was good.**

''Well, that explains how he got his own bank account in this town." Ren said to himself, so no one would hear him.

 **He could still remember the advice the guy had given him as well. Remember kid, the best lies have a grain of truth in them – but if you can't use the truth, just tell so many lies that they can only dig through the top layer. Hide lies under more lies.**

"That... That actually makes sense." Weiss said, confused on why it does.

"Of course it does! Not all lies are bad; just a few selective ones are bad. Really, you kids need to know when to lie and when to tell the truth." Roman said with a dramatic shake of the head.

"Why should we listen to you?" Blake asked with a harsh tone.

"Cause there's nothing to lose. Just bad advice. I just let people make bad choices. It's part of being a criminal after all." Roman said with a shrug.

 **He'd been so damn confident this would work…**

 **Which was why his world had come crashing down when he had received a personal invitation for an interview with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin.**

 **I'm screwed. Of course he saw through it, and now he wants to ask why I did this before he arrests me.**

"That would be my first thought too, if I was called by the headmaster of Beacon after what he did." Weiss said, understanding at being called into an office to one of the most powerful man in Remnant.

 **In fact he was so sick with worry that he had unintentionally managed to survive the Bullhead trip to the Academy itself without vomiting. That might have also had something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten in over sixteen hours as well…**

"Heh, that's a plus in my book. No shoes will be ruined cause of that!" Yang said happily.

"Are you still sore about that!? He bought you new shoes and some cloths to apologize for that!" Ruby said with a huff.

"I forgave him, but I never said I'd let him live it down." Yang said cheekily.

"You can be so evil sometimes." Blake said with a shake of her head.

 **Nervously he tugged at the collar of his hoodie and readjusted his armour. He wasn't sure why he had come armed to the teeth to this meeting, he certainly wouldn't be able to fight his way out of this. But the clothing did provide him some small level of confidence. He could at least look the part.**

"At least he's ready to at least try to defend himself if it goes south. So ten points for effort!" Sun said, trying to lighten the mood.

"And minus four, for not preparing an escape route." Roman said with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, shut up." Blake said.

"Rude." Roman chided teasingly.

 **Confidence… that's all I can rely on right now. But Dad did always say that confidence can be all you need in some situations.**

"I wouldn't take that to heart, it almost lead him to some bad choices." Ren said with a sigh.

"It was fun to see some of those bad choices though." Nora said bubbly.

 **That advice was all he had to trust, as the door to the Bullhead slowly groaned open, revealing the tall spires of Beacon Academy to his eyes. It was beautiful… Everything he had imagined it to be when he had dreamed of attending when he was younger. He savoured the sight before letting out the sigh of the damned and walking purposefully down the ramp towards the blonde figure waiting for him.**

"Walk with swag, that makes everything cooler." Neptune said with a chuckle, gaining a rose brow from everyone.

"Oh come on, that had to have struck a something!" Neptune said as no one look at him. He mumbled to himself sadly.

 **It was a woman of indiscernible age, with blonde hair and a stern expression that screamed disciplinarian. One arm was held at her side, pinning a number of books to her hip, while her other hand held what appeared to be a riding crop.**

"And the first character, beside Jaune that is, has appeared!" Yang said dramatically.

 **"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Jaune greeted in as calm a voice as he could, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on her green orbs as he held a single hand out in greeting. Internally his mind was screaming at him to run, but he stuck to the confident and self-assured persona his forged records suggested he had. Time to go down fighting!**

"Yes, he got the first step down. Keep calm, try to make yourself look stronger then you actually are, and bullshit a little." Roman said with a nod.

"Why bullshit? I get the others things, but why bullshit?" Sun ask, confuse on why the last one was mention.

"Bullshitting is like lying, but it is a form of lying that, despite what people believe, only a few can do to get themselves out of almost any situation. Key word, 'almost'. There is always a chance of it failing." Roman example as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Huh, I guess that make some sense." Sun said with a shrug.

 **The woman nodded back once, reaching forward to shake his hand briefly still keeping the crop in hand as she did so. She didn't smile at him, but her green eyes didn't show any anger either – which was probably a good sign.**

"The best." Everyone who knew Glynda mumble to themselves, much to her annoyance.

 **"Indeed, thank you for coming Mr. Arc. I am Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress and a teacher here. I hope Professor Ozpin's summons was not too sudden."**

 **"Of course not, I was happy to have a chance to see Beacon in person." Jaune replied easily as he offered the woman a smile. He had to resist the urge to let it die an ugly death when she stared back at him, simply quirking an eyebrow. "If you're to escort me to meet the Professor, will you let me help you with those books?"**

"Hohoho! A gentleman, that is always a good way to get the girls to like you! Well played lad, well played!" Port said with a good nature chuckle.

"He's a lot smarter than I thought. He's using kindness to lead her into a sense of safety around him. Trying to get her to think he won't hurt her and show that he's good natured person! No one ever sees that one nice guy as a bad guy. And I mean that." Roman said, chuckling at young Arc acting.

 **"Oh. Yes, thank you Mr Arc." The woman accepted with a slightly surprised expression before she could hide it. Jaune took half of the books with a hidden grin, glad that his attempt to distract her had worked. Only a few books, but a gentleman was always polite with ladies, no matter their station. "If you will follow me, I will show you to Ozpin." She turned away from him as he quickly stepped in to walk beside her.**

"..."

"Did you know Jaune is actually a nice guy?" Ruby asked with a giggle.

"I hate you so much right now Red." Roman said with a sigh.

"Thank you Mrs Goodwitch."

 **"Miss, actually." She corrected as the two of them passed under a stone arch and into what looked to be a large round plaza with a fountain in the centre.**

 **"Really? Oh, I mean - sorry!" Jaune apologised, making sure to add a little fake surprise to his voice. He wasn't surprised at all she wasn't married, since she looked too damn scary and unapproachable for most men. Even if he was closer to her age he didn't think he would have the stones to talk to her. "I didn't mean to assume."**

Glynda didn't show it, but she felt slightly hurt. That was just rude.

"At least he knows how to bullshit. He'll live if he doesn't overdo it." Roman said, rubbing his temples at the sudden change of Jaune's thoughts. He was unpredictable so far.

He thought one thing was going to happen, but something else did.

 **"Don't worry about it Mr Arc." The woman urged with what actually looked to be the slightest beginnings of a smile on her face. Barely there for a moment before she mercilessly killed it. Still, it was a start.**

Everyone that knew Glynda gasped in shock, none more than Ozpin.

They never, as long as they knew her, seen or heard of her smiling like that to anyone.

Ozpin was about to say something, but a glare from the witch stop him.

It promised a lot of pain if he say anything at all.

He wisely stayed quiet, as did everyone else as they saw her glare.

'James will be so jealous if he find out about this.' Ozpin though with a evil smirk in his head.

 **Okay – okay, think Jaune. Disciplinarian, apparently strict and is a headmistress. So be polite, formal, flattering – but don't even think about flirting. She helps run a school for young adults, no doubt she gets way too much of that attention as it is…**

 **It was definitely important to stay on the good side of anyone here.**

"Wait, he managed to figure all that out, but he couldn't think of a way to get with any girls!?" Sun said with a jaw drop.

"Right?! He would make a great boyfriend to any girl if given a chance." Pyrrha said happily, taking a quiet delight to Weiss flinch.

While Jaune had forgiven her for treating him badly, she wasn't so forgiving.

"I know right? He helped some of the poor saps to get a date before the dance, because he felt sorry for them. I heard that ALL of them are happy too!" Neptune said happily.

"He has seven sisters, guess that would explain a lot." Yang said to herself.

"As interesting as this all is, can we get back on track?" Glynda said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said quickly.

 **"If I might ask, Miss Goodwitch? Do you know why Professor Ozpin wants to meet with me? I'm afraid he didn't explain very much when he called me."**

 **And what a harrowing call it had been. Completely out of the blue, and he'd been too damn scared to ask many questions of the white haired man. He'd been able to only just get out that he would be able to make the appointment, and confirm the Bullhead arrival time. He'd then spent the next week in a panicked agony… and now here he was.**

Weiss face palmed, as everyone either laughed or sighed at this part.

 **"I do know Mr Arc, but I'm not at liberty to tell you just yet. I believe Ozpin would like to meet with you first. I am sorry." No real expression on her face beyond the stern expression he was beginning to believe was standard for her, but the inflection she put on her apology suggested she was in fact a little sorry she could not tell him. At the very least it provided a little more confidence for him.**

"How?" Neptune asked with a raised brow.

 **If this was to throw the evidence of his forgery in his face, then she certainly wouldn't be this polite with him – and definitely wouldn't apologise for keeping things secret from him. If she was as stern as her expression, dress and mannerisms suggested… and Jaune was very sure of his first impressions here. Then she would be furious if she knew he had forged his documents.**

"That-that is actually a fair deduction to make. I'm in awe." Weiss said, not use to Jaune using his mind outside of studying and battle strategy.

"That's _Wiess_ cold." Yang said cheekily.

"Make another pun again, and I'll freeze your hair." Weiss said with a cold glare.

"U-um...What were we talking about?" Yang said quickly, making Weiss smirk and began reading again.

 **Did this mean they didn't know they were fake!?**

 **Was he going to get away with this?**

"Don't jinx it!" Sun shouted in fright.

"Don't worry about it then." He laughed, waving off the issue as he tugged at his jeans. "I'm just worried that I'm a little under-dressed for the occasion."

 **"Not to worry Mr Arc, we understand that for a person of your caliber, you would come to such a meeting armed. It can be difficult to put hunting the Grimm aside, even for more experienced people."**

Everyone cringed at that, none so more than Glynda.

They had a feeling Jaune would have a lot more trouble trying to hide the fact he have no idea what he doing.

 **His caliber… yeah. But at least his records had proven themselves it seems, if she honestly believed was some kind of hotshot hunter-in-training. That took a lot of the stress off his shoulders, especially if this was just some kind of acceptance interview, or maybe they interviewed all the students before deciding to accept them? Had he panicked over nothing?**

"I'm sure you should still be in panic mode. Don't want to get caught with your hands in a cookie jar. Definitely this one, with all the experience these guys have." Sun said with a grimace.

"Hey, like I mentioned before, he can bullshit his way out. He just has to have a better hand than before. So, how will he use that hand, is the question." Roman said, smiling as he was looking forward to what going to happen next.

He was sure he going to be amused by it.

 **"Ah, here we are. Professor Ozpin is awaiting us inside." Two large doors opened slowly as the woman walked into the room, letting Jaune follow behind her as he admired the decor. From the view through the huge windows he would tell this was the central spire of the academy, apparently the Headmaster's personal office.**

 **Apart from a large desk and a few bookcases, the room was rather bare. He had honestly imagined something more from a man as powerful, and no doubt wealth, as the headmaster of Beacon. But perhaps this was just to create an image, the man's personal quarters could be lavish.**

"I saw the room before and it still left me amazed.'' Ruby said as she recalled the place.

"It does sound pretty cool, despite sounding bare." Yang said, imaging the room.

"Thank you. I try to keep it simple, yet intimating. Don't ask, I want to keep that a secret." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

 **"Greetings Mr Arc." The man stood behind the desk commented, dressed in an immaculate green suit, and sipping on a large mug of some hot beverage. Even if Jaune had not recognised him as the man who had called him recently, he would have known Ozpin by his fame and distinctive white hair. Swallowing his nervousness, Jaune strode towards the desk and held his hand out over the polished wood, his blue eyes staring into brown. A hysterical part of Jaune's mind commented that Ozpin's hair seemed quite similar in design to his own.**

"Huh, now that I think about it, it does match." Ruby said with a hum.

"I can even image Jaune and Ozpin dressing the same. Someone needs to get a picture of that. I would bet a lot of people would love to see that." Yang said as she imagined Jaune in Ozpin cloths, but more black and blue. And vice versa for Ozpin.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves now." Ozpin said, uncomfortable at the idea of switching his cloths with a student.

"We'll hold it for now. But it seems like it going to happen regardless." Port said with a light chuckle as he patted his friend's shoulder.

 **"A pleasure headmaster." He kept his hand steady, waiting as the man seemed to take a long sip of his drink, before putting it down and grasping Jaune's hand in a firm shake. Glynda stepped forwards to take the books Jaune was carrying from him, as he sat down across from the headmaster. The woman then walked around the desk to stand beside, but slightly behind, the headmaster. Jaune waited for them to speak, not saying anything as the man took another long drink of what Jaune could now identify as coffee.**

"Can you not drink coffee when in a meeting!?" Glynda ask with a cold glare.

"I can, but I think the withdrawal would actually kill me." Ozpin said with sip from his mug.

"You're using that as an excuse to drink coffee and you know it." Glynda said with a deadpan expression.

"Yes I am." Ozpin said with a smirk.

 **"Well then Mr Arc, thank you for coming to this meeting." Jaune nodded but didn't say anything. This man was definitely far above himself in terms of experience and knowledge, and Jaune knew about dealing with people like that, if you didn't know the correct response – then stay quiet.**

" **I received your application for entrance as a student of Beacon Academy, and have had some time to look over your records." Once more he paused here as he fished out some pieces of paper from a drawer in his desk, taking another long drink. Jaune schooled his expression into a calm facade, despite the frantic hammering of his heart in his chest.**

"The greatest poker face ever! Of all time!" Sun said, cheering for Jaune.

 **"Quite the glowing recommendations you come with Mr Arc. Trained for four years at the Vacuo Academy for Gifted Youths, before staying on to begin your formal Hunter Education. You would be 20 years old now, correct?"**

"Wait. He used that school as his cover story? That's actually pretty clever." Weiss said, knowing that Vacuo Academy would make a great cover story for anyone to use, as there was no record of the students there since the attack.

"Still though, it's kind of messed up that he used Vacuo like that." Neptune said with a grimace. "I mean, why couldn't he use any of the others ones?"

Ozpin was about to answer, but Weiss read on.

 **"That's right." Jaune lied, trusting the forged documents with all his heart. It had been an important move to have him listed as three years older than he was so that he could fit in. The various hunter academies kept in close contact, so it would be clearly obvious if he claimed to be from one and they checked the records against their database… All except for one school… since it had been destroyed by the Grimm three years ago.**

"Oh, that makes more sense. Can't read what's gone." Neptune said as he realized the benefit and alibi it can give to anyone.

 **"I've heard of many survivors of the attack there… most did not continue their career as Hunters." The Vacuo Academy for the Gifted had been a famous school, and one of the only schools that could train hunters from their first entry at 13, right through to their graduation at 21. It had been attacked and destroyed by the Grimm three years ago though, and most of the records had been lost with it. The fraudster had made sure to explain that to Jaune, along with the importance of sticking with the story.**

"Jaune is doing surprisingly well so far. Too well in fact." Weiss said.

"Why?" Ruby asked with a confused expression.

"Usually Jaune would have met with a drawback. Something that could doom all of this. So why has nothing happened so far?" Weiss answer.

"You really should have more faith in him." Ruby said with a sigh, getting tired of Weiss's rude behavior to her best friend.

"I'm just saying that normal under any circustance!"

"Just read." Ruby said as she rolls her eyes.

 **"I can understand why. It took me over two years to recover from that. I am hoping you will not let my age work against me in this regard." That had been one of his man concerns, that they would refuse him because his records now said he was 20, above the usual starting age.**

"Eh, I'm sure it's not so bad." Yang said with a shrug.

"I agree, my Father became a Hunter around his twenties as well." Oobleck said happily.

"Ah yes, he was a very strong man. Mr. Caboose was stronger than the most powerful of Grimm. But he had the mentality of a toddler." Port said as he recalled Oobleck's father.

"That he was, that he was." Oobleck said fondly.

 **"Of course not Mr Arc." The man replied back with a small smile. "Three years is not so much time in the grand scheme of things, and it would be a shame to see such talent wasted. My concern is quite the opposite in fact Mr Arc." At this he pushed across some of the papers to Jaune, showing him statistics he had long since memorised.**

"What's wrong?" Yang ask with a confuse frown.

"I think it has something to do with his records." Sun said as he scratched his head in confusion.

 **Valedictorian, skilled fighter, excellent tactical skills and a strong grasp of theory. A team leader with unparalleled empathy for his team, able to motivate people to work as cohesive groups, even in the worst of situations. His records even claimed he had a few missions under his belt. Some taken during his time in Vacuo, others during the three year break afterwards.**

"Ooh. I see now." Yang said as he she caught on what the Ozpin in the book was saying.

"Yep. Wonder how this will end." Sun said, wanting to see what going to happen.

 **He couldn't claim he'd just sat around for three years, so his records painted a picture of a man who had done his best to evacuate the other students, and fought to protect them. He'd also done some freelance work for villages that could not afford a hunter, or who needed help immediately.**

 **All falsified.**

"Really? We didn't notice." Roman said with an eye roll.

"Shut up pumpkin!" Blake hiss angrily.

"Oh Kitty, didn't know we were dating!" Roman said happily, a cocky smirk on his face.

"We aren't dating!" Blake said as she tried to jump him, but was restrained by Port as he lifted her up by the back collar.

"Please keep reading Ms. Schnee." Port said calmly, as he placed Blake next to him, just to keep her away from the master thief.

 **"If I may be frank Mr Arc." The man spoke, as a grin formed on his features. Meanwhile Jaune's spirits fell in sudden terror. "I think you're too qualified to be a student here."**

 **Huh!?**

"Now things suddenly make sense." Sun said as he tried to hold his laughter in.

" **You have the skills and credentials to be a hunter right now, so might I ask why you wish to be a student once more?"**

 **Oh Gods, he hadn't expected this… that they might reject him for being too good. Or that they might think it's too suspicious for such a skilled man to want to lower himself to the level of a student.**

 **"I… need the qualification." Jaune tried as he slumped in his seat. "Skills aside, a lot of doors are closed to a person who has not graduated from a school for hunters. I want to prove to myself, and others, that I deserve to be a hunter."**

"Solid reasoning. He could make a good person to send out to make deals if he wanted that kind of job." Blake said.

"Doubt it." Weiss mumble before reading again.

 **"A worthy goal indeed, and I would never consider denying a hunter his dues. But here in Beacon we assign students into teams of four. You must understand Mr Arc, that someone of your ability would overshadow his team and might lead to them not developing into proud hunters as they should…"**

Everyone cringed at Ozpin's words, as they finally realized this version of Ozpin really didn't know that the document was a fake.

"This may not end well." Sun said with a gulp.

 **Jaune couldn't help but feel a small thrill of panic shoot through him, not out of fear that he would be rejected. In fact the man had as clear as said he would help Jaune get into Beacon… but what if he was assigned to no team, and instead left on his own!? That would be a disaster! He didn't have the skills to survive as a one man team and would be publically humiliated and ridiculed in front of the entire student body… If he didn't just die first.**

" **If I might ask, and I do not wish to bring back difficult memories. But how did you cope with the grief of losing people in Vacuo?"**

"Now this where he will have to show his hand. Will he play it, or will he fold." Roman said as he leaned in closer to see how this would end.

Neo rolled her eyes at Roman words; she could have made up a better one if she could talk.

 **"It's difficult." Jaune hedged, delaying so he could think of a story to tell, while the two teachers waited patiently. "My team was killed and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Beyond that, many of our friends and colleagues were dying as well."**

 **The two adults seemed sympathetic as he paused to think of more excuses. He couldn't afford to paint himself as a traumatised youth, or they might ask him to undertake counselling. At the same time to suggest he was just over it would come across as incredibly convenient.**

 **"Those of us who survived banded together though. People are stronger together and we helped each other when we felt down. I'd had two years to come to terms with what happened and I want to move on, if you'll let me."**

"And world's greatest actor goes to... Jaune Motherfucking Arc! As he manage to not only tricking Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, but also Glynda Goodwitch." Sun said dramatically, as he wanted to lessen the tension in the room a bit.

It worked a bit, as a few of them were chuckling.

"Sad part is, he's right. Jaune could win a reward for something like that." Yang said as she imagined Jaune walking up a stage in a tux and getting an award for it.

"Would be better than what my uncle got." Neptune said as he fondly though back to his uncle.

"What did he get?" Ruby ask, curiosity written on her face.

"I don't want to say, just know he's never going to be live down for his life." Neptune said as he gestured to Weiss to continue reading the book.

 **Put the onus for the decision in their hands, use guilt! Underhanded though it might be, he'd come too far to back out now, this was all or nothing.**

"Good boy. Underhanded tricks are needed to win some battles." Roman said with a chuckle.

"Why is he here again?" Blake asked with a hiss, as she tried to get up and attack Roman, but Port held her in place with one hand with ease.

"Because a god decided to bring him with us. Now sit down and pay attention to the story. I believe we are almost done with the first chapter." Port said calmly as he managed to calm the ninja girl down.

 **"Wise words indeed. What do you think Glynda?" The Headmaster asked as he leaned back in his seat with a wide smile on his face. Jaune turned to look at the woman who had escorted him here, noticing the sad look on her face which she quickly hid.**

 **"I think I agree with your decision Headmaster. Mr Arc will be good for the students here."**

 **He was in!? He'd done it?**

"Not quite." Ozpin said calmly, hiding a smirk as he realized what was going to happen next.

 **"I think we'll be happy to welcome you to Beacon Academy Mr Arc." Professor Ozpin congratulated, pushing a sheet of paper and pen across to Jaune, which he picked up to inspect.**

 **"A contract for employment?" He blurted out with some confusion, as he flicked through the various pages, seeing nothing but huge amounts of text and regulations.**

Everyone's jaws dropped at Ozpin's action.

''I wonder what he meant when he wanted us to read this story, and why it had Professor on it. I'm sure you all thought of it as Jaune being trained to be a teacher before coming to Beacon, but now, it is about him becoming a teacher without any training. I'm interested in seeing what is going to happen now." Ozpin said, as he tried to hold in his laughter of the expression everyone had.

 **"You're too qualified to be a student here Mr Arc, but you have just what we need for a Support Teacher at Beacon Academy." Jaune barely heard the man, his eyes flicking over the front page. A teacher, him!? Oh Gods, this was a disaster. Forget forging his way as a student, this was about ten times worse. He was going to be forging his way into employment!**

"That doesn't seem too bad. He can work with this if he plays it smart." Neptune said.

"Yes, but he will have to keep tricking Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin. It is not going to be easy to do." Weiss said with a deadpan expression.

"Eh, the kid's got the Devil's Luck. He'll do good as long he keeps his cool." Roman said with a shrug, amused at how this was turning out.

 **And he didn't know enough about being a hunter! He could barely fight, Good Gods, his students would be able to beat him up! He was going to be roughed up by his own students… in front of everyone!**

"Drama queen. The teachers can't fight the students since they can accidently break them with their raw skills and power." Sun said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but don't forget, he's younger than most teachers in Beacon, so it may be safe to have him fight them if need be." Weiss said, trying to get her head around that Jaune was going to be her teacher.

*Pfft* "Like that's ever going to happen. I'm willing to bet a hundred Lien that won't happen." Sun said, not buying what Weiss said.

"I'll hold you to that." Weiss said as she went back to reading.

 **"I have no experience teaching…" He couldn't help but stammer out, only for his new hope to be crushed as the blonde deputy stepped forwards.**

 **"I will be helping you with that Mr Arc." She replied as she nodded to him. "You will have your own classes, but we will do some training a few days before the term starts, and you can sit in on some of my lessons as well. You will be up to standard for this, don't worry."**

"Hmm, he may yet to fool everyone if he's managed to learn all of those before the classes start." Blake said as she realize Jaune may have a chance to be a decent teacher if this goes well.

 **Oh that wasn't his worry at all. His worry was more along the lines of humiliation, followed by an inquiry – maybe finished up with a lengthy jail term.**

"Again, drama queen." Sun said, but trying to hold in his laughter as Jaune seemed close to panicking.

 **"Your responsibilities would be helping other teachers with their workload, monitoring some lessons. Perhaps in some advanced cases shadowing teams on missions as well. You might have your own classes in a few months, but they would be irregular subjects."**

"All those seem easy to manage, but I'm worried about the whole, 'shadowing teams' thing. He will need to be skilled to be able to fight with the teams if he going to do." Ruby said as she try to think on how Jaune would pull that off.

"Maybe he could try to get a simple one, since he's a new teacher. Not used to the whole 'watching over a team during missions' thing." Nora said as she popped up next to Ruby.

"We can discuss this later, I'm almost done with this chapter, and I would like it if I could finish." Weiss said with a slight glare to the two.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said as they sat down and let Weiss read the book.

 **"Can you give me an example of what subjects you might be thinking?" Jaune asked, half to give him more time to think up excuses, but also so that he could get some bloody studying in on whatever subjects those were!**

"Good, he plaining ahead." Weiss said with a nod of approval.

 **"I have long wanted to offer a course for those who have experienced loss or difficult missions. Perhaps on coping in stressful situations, or simply camping. They would be optional courses, and you wouldn't be required to grade or offer exams."**

"Man, he really is lucky. Not needing to grade any of those. I want that kind of job." Sun said.

"Well, he won't grade anything, but he will have to handle the paperwork." Neptune said.

"How bad can paperwork be?" Sun ask, not really faze by that.

"It's like war." Everyone who fought the dreaded paperwork said solemnly.

"Um, okay." Sun said, freaking out a bit.

 **Okay that didn't sound so bad… if they weren't graded then arguably there was no way to prove he couldn't do the job, was there?**

"Yeah, logical thinking!" Yang cheered.

 **He wanted to refuse. To explain that he had applied as a student and wanted to become one, be a part of a team… but that wasn't what Jaune Arc, survivor of Vacuo, would do… he was a leader, a man with standards and confidence, who had survived where others had died. Anything else could reveal him as a fraudster.**

"He pushed himself into a corner alright." Roman said with a chuckle.

Blake wanted to hurt him so bad, but Port was still next to her.

 **"I suppose I don't really have a choice do I?" Jaune joked to the two, while internally his mind screamed in agonised pain.**

"No you don't." Everyone said at once with a chuckle.

 **"Welcome to Beacon, Professor Arc."**

 **Fuck my life.**

"And that is the end of chapter one." Weiss said as she close the book.

"Well that was interesting." Oobleck said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Indeed it was. I wonder how young Arc will handle the job." Port said with an amused chuckle.

"I suggest we take a small break, just so we can absorb the information given to us." Glynda said, as everyone nodded in agreement and started making their way out of the room to explore the place.

"Did you know his document was forged Ozpin?" Glynda asked when they were the only two left.

"Of course I did." Ozpin said calmly, but was crossing his finger behind his back.

"Good, I don't want this to be a mistake we can't fix later." Glynda said as she walked out of the room.

"It will not be good when she finds out that I lied to her." Ozpin said calmly as he took a big sip from his mug.

 **SGoD: And done. I'm off to bed, So Fox Boss will have to do the author notes. Peace!**

 **FB: Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed the story and look forward to reading more. Please review and tell us what you think.**

 **FB: PS, if you are a fan of Gamer fics and One Piece, please check out my fic, Luffy: The Pirate Gamer. The first(as far as I know) fic where Luffy get the power of the Gamer. And with that, we bid you adieu.**


End file.
